


Poems, I guess

by Greiveir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, Feelings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greiveir/pseuds/Greiveir
Summary: A bunch of short, sad, and depressing poems by me. Welcome to Greiveir working out his bad feelings through writing.Tw* for general bad thoughts ig





	Poems, I guess

**Author's Note:**

> Idk when this is gonna be updated or not so *shrug* I'm just gonna update whenever I write a new one

Lost in a sea of unwanted thoughts, I stare straight into the abyss. If I can't get rid of the horrible memories plaguing my mind I may as well face them head on. Staring right into my minds eye, the clap of thunder that follows me. The pain I bare is one of many faces, many sorrows, many tries. But still I tremble, still I fall. Now I'm trapped in the abyss as well, trapped in the things I wish not to remember. Alone in this world is how I feel from January through december.

  
  


Broken, bruised, beaten, boxed in. The flood is coming and I won't survive, I know this yet here I stand directly in its path. I will parish, I will fall, theres no stopping it now. A tornado from behind, flood to the front. I drown out all around me, drown out the screaming inside my head telling me to run. I'm tired of running, tired of my head being louder than my mouth. No longer will I attach myself to chains and no longer will I stay on the ground. Now I soar, broken wings and all. Now I flutter high above the ocean in my mind, now I survive. 


End file.
